spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Pio387/Admin od kuchni: RavenZuza
Witajcie! Dziś sobota – a wraz z sobotą kolejny wywiad! Tym razem naszym gościem jest User:RavenZuza, biurokratka Death Note Wiki. http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png Życzymy miłej lektury! 670px|center|link= ;Witaj RavenZuza w Adminie od kuchni! http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png W sumie, rzeknij kilka słów o sobie — kim jesteś? Czym zajmujesz się na co dzień? http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png :Jestem całkowicie normalną 23-latką, która bardzo nie ma chęci dostosować się do swojego wieku. Czym zajmuje się na co dzień? Mobilizuje siebie do zadań domowych, mobilizuję chłopaka do pisania inżynierki i edytuję na Death Note Wiki. No i siedzę na discordzie http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png Co więcej? Uwielbiam czytać książki, kocham mitologię, historię i broń starodawną (miecze, łuki itp.), piszę własną książkę, a ostatnio zainteresowałam się też makijażem, fryzjerstwem i zdobieniem paznokci. Takie tam babskie zainteresowania, dla odmiany. ;Hm, w sumie, muszę przyznać, że ciekawie spędzasz swój czas. http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png A skąd pomysł na Twój nick — RavenZuza? http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png :Z początku mój nick na Fandomie brzmiał Susi-chan, od mojego imienia, które łatwo zgadnąć — Zuzanna. Jednak na chatango miałam nick RavenZuza, stąd zmiana — ludzie przywykli do nicku z chatango, a nie do tego wikiowego. A skąd sama nazwa? Drugi człon od imienia, a pierwszy... właściwie sama nie wiem. Złożyło się na to kilka rzeczy — Raven to kruk, a ja lubię czerń, mrok i tajemniczość. Kiedyś nawet bardziej niż teraz. Kruki są symbolami nieszczęścia i śmierci, ale też inteligencji, sprytu a w starożytnym Rzymie nadziei. W Harrym Potterze „mój dom” to Ravenclaw, czyli Kruczy szpon, istnieje ciekawa legenda o kobiecie o kruczych włosach, które to w nocy ożywały i dusiły, a w "Młodych Tytanach", których obejrzałam jeden odcinek z bratankiem, występowała postać o imieniu Raven, którą polubiłam i zaciekawiła mnie. Wszystko to razem jest takie niejednoznaczne — zwłaszcza wymowa symboli, które są skrajne wręcz, co uznałam, że pasuje do mnie. Sama jestem niejednoznaczna. Tak się to jakoś złączyło i oto powstał mój nick, wielokrotnie przez innych zdrabniany i spolszczany do Rejwen, Rejwa, Rejwenki itp. ;...dobrze... Rejwen. http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png A w zasadzie — jak to się wszystko zaczęło? Jak wpadłaś w swoje zainteresowania i jak wpadłaś potem w FANDOM? http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png :Podejrzewam, że pytając o to, jak się to zaczęło, nie chodzi Ci o pszczółki i kwiatki. http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png Wstydliwa prawda jest taka, że samego początku przygody z Fandomem nie pamiętam. Wiem, że konto założyłam 25 sierpnia 2012 roku, jednak musiało to być raczej pojedyncze wejście na Fandom, wtedy jeszcze znany jako Wikia. Było to na Bleach Wiki, gdzie też 3 lutego 2013 roku powstała moja pierwsza edycja. Wtedy też zerknęłam na okienko z boku z chatango Bleach Wiki i jak zaczęłam tam pisać (pamiętny wpis z 6 marca trafił do gazetki BW — Komunikatu Seiretei — miałam mocne wejście) to wsiąkłam. Dołączyłam do Oddziału 4. i zaczęłam edytować. Na szczęście super ekipa pomagała mi i poprawiała błędy — i tu lecą podziękowania do Pon... pardon... User:Baakamono! - no i się rozwijałam do tego stopnia, że 16 kwietnia 2013 roku poczułam się na siłach adoptować Death Note Wiki. No i tak trwam na DNW, czasem zapalam się do innych projektów, ale to właśnie tam wracam ciągle. W tamtych latach przeżywałam bum na anime — obecnie zmalało, ale ślady nadal są — tematyka DNW, awatar z Byakuyą — postacią z Bleacha czy pisane od czasu do czasu opowiadania związane z tematyką anime. No i oczywiście znajomi z BW, z którymi się przyjaźnię do dziś, znam ich w realu i staram się utrzymywać kontakt — chociaż z uwagi na depresję jest to zdecydowanie zbyt rzadko, niżbym chciała i niż oni na to zasługują. :Natomiast odpowiedź na pytanie, jak wpadłam na swoje zainteresowania, jest prosta: jako dziecko lubiłam drzeć mordę. A że na dłuższą metę to irytujące, to czym prędzej zostałam nauczona czytać, abym siedziała cicho. A że to polubiłam, to czytałam wszystko, co mi wpadło w ręce — fantasy, kryminały, historyczne, bajki, encyklopedie (co ciekawsze hasła), podróżnicze itp. Potem doszło anime, filmy i powoli się wkręcałam w coraz więcej pasji. Dziś staram się to ograniczać, bo mogę robić sto rzeczy kiepsko, albo trzy dobrze. Nadal mam trochę za dużo pomysłów, ale przynajmniej nie aż tyle, co wcześniej. Swoją drogą podobnie jest z uprawnieniami — w pewnym momencie miałam uprawnienia admina na sporej liczbie wiki, ale w praktyce regularnie edytowałam tylko na DNW. Uznałam, że takie działanie nie ma sensu, tylko działam na szkodę wiki, na których trzymam uprawnienia, nie dopuszczam do adopcji, albo do przyjęcia kogoś, kto lepiej się na stanowisku odnajdzie, więc zrezygnowałam. Na dziś mam uprawnienia na trzech wiki: DNW, dopiero tworzona od podstaw wiki o amerykańskim autorze i sandbox. Więcej na siebie nie biorę, bo wiem, że nie dam rady. Jak doprowadzę DNW do super poziomu, to wtedy się zastanowię, ale teraz jeszcze wymaga ona bardzo dużo pracy. Oczywiście nie oznacza to, że nie edytuje w innych miejscach, bo to robię i to dosyć często, ale po prostu moim głównym celem jest DNW. ;Administrujesz już dość długo różnymi projektami. http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png Które momenty uważasz za najlepsze, a które za najgorsze w całym swoim „admińskim” życiu? http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png :Najlepsze są te momenty, gdy widzi się rozwój wiki — gdy zmieniany jest wygląd, gdy tworzone są nowe strony, gdy coś się ulepszy, usprawni. Czuję radość za każdym razem, gdy wciskam przycisk „Publikuj” i wiem, że artykuł jest najlepszy, jaki potrafię zrobić, skończony i przestaje być zalążkiem i mieć braki. Ogromną satysfakcję czułam, jak miałam dwukrotnie ogromny wybuch energii i w ciągu miesiąca podwajałam ilość artykułów i robiłam znaczący skok w jakości DNW. Lubię robić coś, gdzie widzę od razu zmiany i odczuwalną różnicę — dlatego mam słabość do tworzenia krótkich stron postaci pobocznych czy krótkich wydarzeń, bo mogę w jeden dzień skończyć cały artykuł i wiedzieć, że nie potrzebuje on jakichś szczególnych poprawek. :Najgorsze zaś jest wypalenie, które mnie czasem dopada, gdy zerkam w Ostatnie Zmiany i widzę tylko swój nick. Wtedy przychodzi zniechęcenie i tracę zapał, bo jednak ważne też jest, aby mieć kogoś, kto doceni Twoją pracę. Ostatnio też mam trudną sytuację, bo zorganizowałam konkurs na DNW a zgłoszeń jak na razie mam zero. To dołuje, ale z drugiej strony nie będę musiała się męczyć z wysyłką nagród http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png ;Hm, generalnie, widzę że masz spore doświadczenie. Załóżmy, że trafiasz na kogoś, kto otrzymał dopiero przyciski — co mu doradzasz, proponujesz? :Przede wszystkim jeszcze przed zdobyciem przycisków zastanowić się, czy jest się gotowym zaangażować się na dłużej w projekt. Nie polecam tworzenia wiki czy adopcji z chwilowej nudy. Sama popełniałam ten błąd i założyłam kilka wiki, które porzucałam, bo nie byłam w to zaangażowana. Do tego stopnia, że nawet nie kojarzyłam wiki, którą utworzyłam — do dziś nie wiem, kiedy to zrobiłam i po co. Ale jeśli jest się przygotowanym na kilka lat pracy nad powolnym rozwojem projektu i zaangażowaniem w niego — śmiało! :Warto wtedy od początku pamiętać o kilku rzeczach: * Póki wiki ma mało artykułów, warto od początku zastanowić się nad ich budową, sekcjami, jakie mają być w danym rodzaju artykułów, nad kategoriami czy chociażby tak błahą sprawą, jak rozmiar umieszczonych w artykule obrazków. * Wygląd wiki to nie jest najważniejsza sprawa. Z początku warto ustawić własne tło, logo i favikonę, ale o szczegóły warto zadbać potem. Wiki, która ma cudowny wygląd, ale nie zawiera treści, jest wiki, na której nikt nie zatrzyma się na dłużej. * No i najważniejsze — pamiętaj — administrator to nie władca, on nie stoi na górze hierarchii, tylko na samym dole. Ma służyć, pomagać i sprzątać — jest połączeniem kustosza, woźnej, ochroniarza i złotej rączki. Władzę mają czytelnicy i społeczność. ;Co doradzisz użytkownikowi zaczynającemu przygodę z FANDOM-em? :Porada powtarzana do znudzenia — od początku korzystać z edytora źródłowego — im dłużej tkwi się na Visual Editorze, tym trudniej się przełączyć na źródłowy, a to źródłowy jest jednak podstawą, dzięki której osiąga się to, co się chce. Warto też podejrzeć gotowe, dobre artykuły na różnych wikiach, aby zerknąć na kod, budowę artu czy jego wygląd w edytorze, na komputerze, Monobooku czy Mercurym. :Zdecydowanie warto też czytać strony pomocy i zasady tworzenia artykułu na wiki, na której jesteśmy — każda ma swoje zasady i często to, co jest normą na jednej z nich, jest źle widziane na innej. Przykładowo — DNW ma galerie na osobnych stronach, a na innych wiki galeria to sekcja w artykule, podstrona czy w ogóle brak galerii. Na jednych można umieszczać fanarty, na innych nie. ;FANDOM jest serwisem, który stale się rozwija, stale coś zmienia — generalnie rzecz ujmując, co sądzisz o tych zmianach? Jakie dostrzegasz ich plusy, jakie minusy? :Wiadomo — nie każda zmiana jest dobra, ale na każdej można się uczyć. Nie każda też spodoba się każdemu, wszystkim się nie dogodzi, a rozwijać się trzeba — co wie nawet papier toaletowy http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png Główny problem, jaki widzę, to dodawanie na siłę rzeczy nieskończonych, które trzeba łatać i ulepszać. Doradzałabym jednak niedodawanie prototypu na Fandom, tylko chociaż wersji beta i poprawki zgodne z opiniami wprowadzić raz a dobrze. Ale łatwo się mówi, trudniej to wykonać. Podoba mi się to, że Fandom dostosowuje się do współczesności — rozwija skórkę mobilną, unowocześnia wygląd, boli mnie tylko to, że nie zostawia furtki dla osób, którym unowocześnianie nie podchodzi. :Ale żeby nie marudzić zbytnio, to zdecydowanie jestem pod wrażeniem za każdym razem, jak czytam aktualizacje techniczne. Większości z błędów nawet nie dostrzegam, ale są naprawiane, a Fandom jest ciągle rozwijany. Wiem, że teraz kilka osób prychnie i powie, że wcale nie jest tak różowo, skoro zgłaszają błędy i problemy, a dostają odpowiedź „błąd znany, ale o niskim priorytecie, więc nie czekaj z zapartym tchem na naprawę”, ale przecież to nie jest tak, że „góra” nic nie robi. Jak widzę, jak wiele rzeczy jest robionych w krótkim czasie, jak codziennie jest kilka usprawnień, to naprawdę jestem pod wrażeniem. ;Gdybyś sama mogła coś zaproponować nowego do FANDOM-u - co by to było? :O rety, tu bym mogła epopeję napisać. Jestem idealistką, wierzę w ideały i marzę o tym, aby Fandom stał się ideałem. A skoro tak, to zmian wprowadziłabym OGROM: * Jest duży problem z tym, że przez ciągłe zmiany kod Fandomu wygląda jak sałatka — wszystko wymieszane. Wprowadziłabym kontrowersyjną zmianę, mianowicie raz na dwa lata „wyłączałabym” Fandom na tydzień i przetwarzała kod na nowo. W tym czasie można by wkleić przygotowane zmiany, testować działanie i wprowadzać poprawki. Niestety, Fandom raczej by się na to nie zgodził, bo oznaczałoby to tydzień bez przychodu z reklam itp. Chociaż jakby tak dać wtedy po prostu dla osób próbujących wejść na Fandom ekran z napisem „Tydzień poprawek, przepraszamy. Wróć dnia tego a tego” a wokół reklamy? I wilk syty i owca cała :thinking: * Zmieniłabym całkowicie kreator motywu. W obecnej formie mi się zdecydowanie nie podoba. Szykuję nawet projekt, jak by to mogło wyglądać, zostały mi tylko grafiki do stworzenia i opublikuję go w blogu. Na pewno dałabym więcej możliwości edycji wyglądu bez użycia CSS, bo wiele osób go po prostu nie rozumie. A skoro zwykłe blogi mają takie możliwości, to dlaczego Fandom to tak ogranicza? Dlaczego wymagana jest znajomość CSS, którą nie każdy posiada, aby zmienić zwykłą czcionkę w nagłówku? Dlaczego trzeba się ograniczać z tłem do 300kb, gdzie ciężko o plik duży, w dobrej jakości i lekki. Z czegoś trzeba zrezygnować. Wiadomo, jakieś ograniczenie się przydaje, ale 300kb to trochę mało. * NDA. Wkurza mnie to, że wielu rzeczy Fandom zabrania ujawniać, pomimo, że wcale by to im nie zaszkodziło. Przykładowo — nie wolno nam znać opinii councili na temat jakiejś zmiany, musimy wierzyć na słowo, że rzeczywiście „councile jednogłośnie stwierdzili, że wprowadzenie nowego nagłówka to super pomysł”. Osobiście wolałabym poczytać te opinie itp. Wielu osób to nie ciekawi, nawet tam nie wejdą, ale ja jestem ogromnie ciekawska i chcę wiedzieć, kto dokładnie co powiedział. A to tylko przykład. Osobiście po prostu uważam, że zbyt wiele rzeczy jest utajnionych, chociaż wcale by Fandomowi ich ujawnienie nie szkodziło. * Możliwość wyboru skórki — czy Monobok, czy Oasis. Dbałość o to, żeby jednocześnie obie wyglądały super, jest zbyt wymagająca dla adminów, którzy na ogół, też korzystają z jednej z nich i "nie umiom w drugom". Na tym może poprzestanę, bo to raczej nie miejsce na epopeję długości "Pana Tadeusza". ;Święte wojny — Rowling czy Tolkien? http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/c/c2/Emoticon_silly.png :O kurcze, trudne pytanie. Odpowiem: Prattchett. http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/a/ac/Emoticon_laughing.png A na poważniej — ciężko mi zdecydować, bo obydwoje bardzo lubię. U obydwojga cenię zaangażowanie i tworzenie tak rozwiniętych światów, pełnych szczegółów i drobiazgów. Poza tym ciężko ich porównywać, bo Rowling pisze głównie dla młodzieży, jest „lżejsza”, Tolkien jest trudniejszy i cięższy. Jeślibym miała wybrać lepszego pisarza, wybrałabym Tolkiena, ale odrobinkę bardziej wolę czytać Rowling — więcej poczucia humoru i można czytać w busie czy w trakcie chwili przerwy. Tolkien wymaga jednak większego zaangażowania. To książkowo, bo filmowo — Tolkien bije Rowling na głowę, mogę filmy oglądać godzinami, w wypadku HP, lubię tylko trzecią część, resztę da się znieść. Teraz się będę zastanawiała godzinami nad tym pytaniem, bo nie umiem po prostu określić, że jedno z nich, to wszystko "zależy". ;Rejweno — chciałabyś kogoś pozdrowić? http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png :Ekipę z Bleach Wiki — dawną i aktualną, moich funfli z discordu Fandom Polska i edytorów DNW. A najbardziej mojego chłopaka — Karmazyna, który pomaga mi na wiki i w życiu. No i wszystkich czytelników tego bloga! A tak nawiasem, wiesz, ile teraz będę musiała edytować na DNW, aby w chwili publikacji tego wywiadu nie było wstydu? XD Więc pozdrawiam tu też tych, którzy potrafią udzielić konstruktywnej krytyki i pomóc w rozwoju http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/a/ac/Emoticon_laughing.png ;Miło było, RavenZuza. http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png Cześć. http://images.wikia.com/central/images/d/d9/Wave_emoticon.gif I w ten sposób wywiad z RavenZuzą dobiegł końca. Zapraszamy na kolejny wywiad za 2 tygodnie, który przeprowadzi Użytkownik:Wedkarski! Z kolei ja kolejny wywiad przeprowadzę za miesiąc. Hej! http://images.wikia.com/central/images/d/d9/Wave_emoticon.gif Kategoria:Admin od kuchni Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach